Конститьюшн
, , , (внутри) |дополнительно = |записи = Конститьюшн — записи в терминалах }} Конститьюшн ( ) — локация Fallout 4. Описание Довоенный парусный фрегат, достопримечательность Бостона. История Построенный ещё в 1797 году, фрегат «Конститьюшн» был достопримечательностью этого района Бостона почти 500 летПримерный перевод слов Matt Grandstaff, Assistant Director (Community) at Bethesda Softworks: Built way back in 1797, this iconic ship has been a landmark in the Boston area for nearly 500 years.. В 2287 году этот знаковый корабль был захвачен старыми роботами во главе с роботом-охранником по имени Капитан Айронсайд и модифицирован для полёта путём установки четырёх реактивных двигателей: двух на корме и двух на носу. На фрегате установлены две ракеты NX-42Капитан Айронсайд упомянет это в разговоре, когда будут установлены подшипники.. Местоположение Фрегат располагается в Чарльзтауне, к востоку от Банкер-Хилла на разрушенном здании банка, южнее «Наркопритона». Вход с третьего этажа здания банка через люк над лампой. В дальнейшем можно будет попадать на палубу через шлюпку-лифт на корме. Если квест «Последний рейс „Конститьюшн“» выполнен в пользу роботов, то корабль перемещается в южном направлении и застревает на небоскрёбе инвестиционного фонда Уэзерби, где и остаётся навсегда. Попасть на него снова можно будет на лифте в здании. Обитатели * Капитан Айронсайд — робот-капитан корабля * Боцман — робот-помощник, примечателен отсутствием конечностей * Мистер Навигатор — робот штурман * Первый помощник — робот-полицейский * Часовой * Протектроны * Турели Находки Квесты Последний рейс «Конститьюшн» • Фрегат застрял на крыше здания банка, и его команде понадобится помощь Выжившего для того, чтобы снова поднять его в воздух. Если помогать рейдерам-мусорщикам, то корабль останется на месте. Реакция напарников * Дьякон: «А, это? Парусник „Конститьюшн“. Его туда поставили для того, чтобы сэкономить на налогах». * Кейт: «Как туда вообще попал корабль?» * Кодсворт: «Этот корабль — просто загадка. Сел на мель, а на корпусе — ни царапины!» * Кюри: «Корабль. На крыше здания. Парусник „Конститьюшн“. Mon dieu». * Маккриди: «Ох… Ну, если после швартовки можешь покинуть корабль на своих двоих…» * Ник Валентайн: «Не знаю, что меня больше тревожит: то, что на крыше торчит корабль, или то, что корабль всё ещё торчит на крыше». * Пайпер: «Не понимаю. Не могла же эта штука туда заплыть!» * Паладин Данс: «Это парусник „Конститьюшн“, а вот что он делает на крыше — загадка». * Престон Гарви: «Есть куча баек про то, как этот корабль оказался там, наверху. Как по мне, ни одной правдоподобной». * Хэнкок: «Уф-ф… Я всегда убеждал себя, что мне это лишь чудится». * X6-88: «Один учёный из отдела высших систем пытался рассчитать, как эта лодка могла оказаться тут. В конце концов он сдался». Заметки * После того, как фрегат перелетит на другую сторону реки, локация, где он находился до перелёта, переименуется в «Уэзерби — вклады и займы». При этом в «Подземке» работает техник Том, а фамилия у него Уэзерби, хотя, это может быть просто совпадением. * К юго-западу от фрегата около набережной пришвартован белый катер с тушей дельфина на палубе. На нём находятся любительская рация, красный ящик с инструментами, тесак и синяя бандана. Единственная особенность синей банданы — её чрезвычайная редкость. * В капитанской каюте есть верстак, но использовать его нельзя. Появление За кулисами Фрегат «Конститьюшн» — реально существующий корабль в Бостоне, штат Массачусетс, США, а имя капитана корабля, робота Айронсайда, является прямой отсылкой к прозвищу корабля «Железнобокий старина» ( ). Галерея USS Constitution1.jpg USS Constitution2.jpg USS Constitution3.jpg USS Constitution new.jpg FO4 U.S. Covert Operations Manual in USS Constitution.png|Журнал «Руководство по тайным операциям США» FO4 USS Constitution-1.png|Чертеж корабля из файлов игры FO4 USS Constitution intmap.png|Карта внутренних помещений корабля Примечания de:USS Constitution en:USS Constitution es:USS Constitution fr:USS Constitution ko:콘스티튜션호 기념관 pl:USS Constitution uk:Констітьюшн zh:憲法號 Категория:Локации Fallout 4 Категория:Суда и корабли Категория:Транспорт по алфавиту Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 4